Le Gaz
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Draco est seul en cette soirée de Noël. Il souffre de sa séparation avec Harry. Introspection


**Disclaimer** : JKR, encore et toujours, notre Reine 3 et Saez, le meilleur de tous les paroliers actuels

 **Couple** : HPDM

 **Genre** : Romance, ça fini bien. Enfin je crois.

 **Rating** : M

 **Note de l'auteur** : Après des années d'absence le besoin d'écrire se fait à nouveau sentir. En réalité j'ai toujours continué mais je n'avais plus le courage de poster sur FF. Cette envie est revenue maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle repartira peut être aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

En tout cas pour cette fiction je vous conseille d'écouter le gaz de Saez, les mots en italique sont directement tirés de cette chanson.

* * *

Je marchais tranquillement dans le froid. La musique hurlait à mes oreilles. Depuis que j'avais quitté le monde sorcier, j'avais appris à vivre comme un moldu. Je n'avais pas bien eu le choix de toute façon. J'avais fuis, fuis l'homme que j'aimais. Fuis la douleur de notre séparation. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accepter notre amour au grand jour. Lui le Gryffondor avait fui, un lâche. _Tu t'es barré comme ça, comme un homme à la mer_. Je tire sur la cigarette que je tiens à la main. Oui une mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris en arrivant chez les moldus. Mais ça me permet d'oublier. Ou pas d'ailleurs. En regardant la fumée je me dis que _Tu t'es barré comme ça, comme la fumée d'une clope_. La fumée monte lentement. Elle forme des arabesques dans le ciel. Mes pensées s'égarent vers toi. Vers ton corps. Vers notre amour. Je sens monter en moi d'anciens sentiments que je pensais apaisés. _Y a des vagues de toi et y a moi qui divague, à l'âme comme un peu plus de sel sur la blessure_. Cette blessure qui reste encore si profonde, si tu savais comme je souffre. Mais tu t'en fous, _tu es parti_ , comme un marin _qui prend le large_. Et moi je suis restée _sur le quai, oui mon cœur échoué_. Mon cœur toujours attaché à toi. _Tu m'as laissé, nous, des amoureux qui s'aiment, sur le quai de la guerre, des idées noires_. Oh putain, oui tu es parti. Je revois encore ce moment où tu m'as abandonné. Nous venions de faire l'amour, encore une fois. Nos corps se connaissaient par cœur. Comme nos cœurs je pensais à l'époque. Après l'amour je m'étais blotti dans tes bras. Je t'avais susurré que je t'aimais. Car aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre oui moi Draco Malfoy, je t'aimais. Tu t'es alors tendu. Mon cœur était descendu de plusieurs étages. Je sentais que la mauvaise nouvelle n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Ou trop. Je ne sais pas. Je te voyais me lancer des excuses toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Puis tu t'es rhabillé. Sans un mot de plus. Un dernier regard avec un pauvre « désolé » _et tu t'es tracé dans l'air , comme une fuite de gaz_. Tu étais une fuite de gaz, prête à s'enflammer _et t'as laissé l'allumette entre mes mains ordure_. _Et c'est moi qui ai craqué_. La colère m'a balayé comme une rafale de vent. _Et mon poing explosé, dans le mur_ , pour faire sortir cette douleur. Ça n'a pas suffit. _Tu t'es tiré comme ça, toi t'as tiré sur moi_. Je revois encore ton regard et ton pauvre désolé qui a sifflé comme une balle à mes oreilles. _T'as shooté en plein vol, j'ai gouté le bitume. Des rivières aux paupières et la mer qui me laisse, l'amertume_. Je me revois, l'impression d'être tombée d'une falaise et de m'éclater sur l'asphalte. Au début je crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Puis les larmes sont apparus, un torrent, une rivière a descendu mes joues. Je me sentais au plus mal. J'ai pris une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, et j'ai bu. _Boire c'est du cyanure_. Mais ça pansé ma plaie. Assez pour qu'à la fin ne me reste que mon amertume au milieu de mes larmes séchées sur mes joues. Je t'ai haï. Avec toute la puissance de mon amour, _parti dans la fumée_. J'avais envie de te faire du mal, que tu comprennes que ce que tu m'avais fait était intolérable, inqualifiable. Que tu avais été le pire des connards. Que tu avais osé détruire mon cœur, et tout ça pour quoi ? Par peur du quand diras-t-on ? Depuis quand le grand Harry Potter en avait quelque chose à foutre de l'opinion des gens ? _Dans les flammes, dans les chiottes toi t'as jeté mon âme. C'est toi qui as mis le feu oui mais c'est moi qui crame_.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je tire une nouvelle fois sur ma cigarette et je continue d'avancer dans la rue. _Moi je traine les boulevards, ton image qui se trame_ dans un coin de ma tête. Je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait après ça. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus dans ce monde, sans toi. Tu étais mon repère, celui dont j'avais le plus besoin. Tu étais le seul qui me restait après la guerre. La mort de mes parents, la perte de tout ce à quoi je tenais. J'avais failli pleurer quand Mc Gonagall avait accepté de me faire revenir à Poudlard, sachant que j'avais toujours fuis cette guerre inhumaine. J'avais pu finir mes études. Tous me haïssaient. Mais pas toi, toi tu avais vu derrière le masque que je portais. Tu avais su m'apprivoiser. Et j'avais voulu y croire. Je suis tombé amoureux. Et un soir j'avais osé faire le premier pas, je t'avais embrassé. Tu avais répondu avec le feu de la passion. _J'ai allumé le gaz mais toi t'as pris le feu même pas de quoi y bruler la dernière cigarette_. La passion s'est éteinte de ton cœur aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et ce feu qui ne brulait plus en toi tu l'as dirigé vers moi. _C'est mon cœur que tu fumes_. Mon cœur brûle de cette flamme qui s'allume pour nous deux.

Mais j'ai essayé de continuer. Je suis parti, j'ai tout laissé derrière moi. _Mais manque à mes côtés, oui l'univers entier_. Tu es mon univers. Je te hais avec tellement de force, montrant encore une fois que je n'ai pas été assez mature. Je n'ai pas su tourner la page. Et je me maudis d'être aussi faible. Faible de mon amour pour toi. Je continue à marcher. Noël est ce soir. Je pense à notre seul Noël ensemble. Ça avait été tellement merveilleux. Mes mains cherchent à nouveau ce collier que tu m'avais offert, un simple serpent aux yeux rouges et or. Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Pourtant encore une fois, _l'amour vampire accrochée à mon cou_ me rappelle que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je continue ma marche, espérant oublier au fur et à mesure. Les vitrines sont toutes superbement décorées. J'ai bien fait de venir à Paris pour oublier. La musique qui souffle à mon oreille me rappelle que jamais il ne faut tomber amoureux. Cet homme qui chante à lui aussi subit toutes les peines du monde. Mon cœur souffre quand je l'entends, sa voix puissante me transperce. Et en même temps m'apporte le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. Dont j'ai besoin pour t'oublier. Il est temps que je te laisse de côté. Comme si j'en étais capable. Je finis ma cigarette et en allume une autre. Je déambule dans les rues de plus en plus vides. Il est tard. Les gens sont déjà chez eux. A faire la fête. A s'amuser tous ensemble. Je pense à toi. Tu dois être au domicile familiale Weasley. A fêter tes fiançailles. Ou peut être le fait que ta stupide rouquine est enceinte. Je ne sais pas. J'essaye de me tenir loin du monde sorcier pour justement ne pas savoir quelle est ta vie. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je tire sur ma cigarette. Le goudron apaise légèrement ma mélancolie. Je repense à nos moments ensembles. Tu étais tellement tout pour moi. Comment j'ai pu être si stupide ? J'aurais dû savoir que jamais je ne pourrais être heureux. Je ne le mérite sûrement pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il est normal d'aimer. Je suis quelqu'un de tellement moche de l'intérieur. Un sanglot me secoue. Je me sens seul ce soir. Si loin de toi. Mais je ne dois pas fléchir. Je ne peux pas revenir en rampant, et espérant que tu me redonneras une étreinte. Surtout que je sais au fond de moi que tu sais que tu as fait une erreur. Je ne suis peut être pas la personne qui soit le meilleur pour toi. Mais je suis la seule qui t'a fait vivre comme je l'ai fait. Je sais qu'entre mes cuisses un monde s'ouvrait à toi. Je sais qu'au fond tu m'as aimé autant que je t'ai aimé. Tu as senti cette passion en nous. Tu es malheureux de ce choix que tu as fait. Et c'est bien fait. Mais une voix angoissante au fond de mon crâne me hurle « et s'il revient ? » Mon cœur se serre en l'entendant. _Tu reviendras peut être comme on revient toujours, et mon cœur à la fête en redemandera sans doute_. _Et tu me laisseras comme ça, comme un con sans abri, comme on laisse derrière soi, comme un chien dans la nuit_. Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues. Je sais que si tu revenais je me laisserais avoir. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Car je ne peux pas être faible. Je suis fort. Je t'oublierais. Ou je m'oublierais dans tous les cas. Mais je ne te donnerais pas la fierté de me récupérer. Tu as merdé. Tu assumes.

Mais mon cœur me fait mal en pensant à ça. Oui j'ai fuis comme toi. J'ai fuis car j'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes. Encore. Que tu me laisses encore seul. Et cette fois je sais que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Tu es une drogue Harry. Une drogue dont j'essaye désespérément de me sevrer depuis ces derniers mois. Je ne peux pas replonger. Si je replonge j'en mourrais. Je le sens au fond de moi. Je ne te laisserais pas me détruire à nouveau. Je vois tout à coup de la lumière dans un parc pas loin. Ma curiosité me pousse à y aller. Il n'y a personne dans la rue, qui peut bien être là ? Qui comme moi traine sa vieille carcasse dans le froid en cette journée si spéciale. Tout en avançant je me rends compte qu'il se met à neiger. Je m'arrête pour regarder les flocons qui tombent. Saez à mes oreilles rend ce moment légèrement magique. Je souris devant l'utilisation de ce terme. Je deviens un vrai moldu. Le sourire reste collé à mon visage. J'ai toujours aimé la neige. Et malgré ma tristesse, je sais que Noël était ma fête préférée à l'époque. Le seul moment où, mes parents et moi, nous laissions tomber les masques pour être heureux ensemble. Juste heureux. Repenser à eux fait gonfler mon cœur. Il me manque terriblement. Je finis par m'avancer vers la lumière et à travers mes écouteurs j'entends une musique douce. J'enlève ces petits bouts de plastique de mes oreilles et perçoit enfin la musique. Je reconnais immédiatement une chanson de Saez, Marie. Cette chanson m'a toujours donné envie de danser quelques pas de danse classique. Si j'avais su danser bien sûr … Je revois la chorégraphie inventée dans ma tête. Je me demande qui peut écouter cette chanson si triste.

Et tout à coup _c'est la nuit qui s'allume_. Tu es devant moi. Tu es comme un mirage. Ma tête me crie de faire demi-tour. Mon cœur me crie de t'embrasser. Et je reste planté là. Et tout à coup comme dans un rêve, tu te met à danser devant moi, en chantant cette chanson. Tu hurles chaque mot avec cette violence qui ne te ressemble plus. Tu danses avec la grâce d'un ange. Je me demande où tu as appris à danser. Tes yeux se posent sur moi le plus souvent possible pendant que tu enchaines les pirouettes et autres figures dont je ne connais pas le nom. Ton corps glisse sur la musique, tu ne fais qu'un avec elle. La neige accompagne chacun de tes mouvements, leur donnant un irréalisme supplémentaire. Tu es à ce moment-là la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. Je l'ai bien sûr toujours pensé. Mais en cet instant mon cœur fond. Ma raison fini par s'éteindre. Je veux t'embrasser. Je veux t'aimer. Puis dans les dernières notes ta voix se brise pendant que ton corps prend une pause pleine de grâce, tu tombes au sol comme un ange déchu. Le silence se fait autour de nous. Je n'entends que le son de la neige qui tombe. Bon j'exagère, ton souffle aussi me parvient, même si tu es encore loin. Je suis figée dans l'instant. Tu finis par relever tes yeux. Ton regard si vert plonge dans le mien. Tu te rapproches de moi. Dans un dernier sursaut de survie, mon corps recule d'un pas. Je vois la douleur que cela provoque en toi. Mais mon instinct de survie reste plus fort. Plus fort que mon cœur. Plus fort que ma raison éteinte. Je suis un animal blessé. Je ne veux pas te donner la possibilité de me faire du mal. Pas encore. Pas alors que j'allais mieux. Enfin, que j'étais en train de me convaincre que j'allais mieux. Tu t'approches encore, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles blancs se mélangent. Tes yeux sont tristes. Si tristes. Je m'y plonge en me disant que je ne suis définitivement qu'un drogué. Je vois ton bras qui se lève pour se poser sur ma joue puis que se ravise. Mon corps s'était déjà tendu en pensant à ce que ça pourrait avoir comme effet sur moi. Tu finis par ouvrir la bouche.

\- "Tout ce que j'ai chanté, je le pensais Draco. Tu es ma Marie. J'ai merdé. J'ai été un connard. J'ai vraiment cru que se serait plus simple comme ça. Et quand j'ai vu que tu ne me cherchais pas, que tu n'essayais pas de me convaincre, je me suis vraiment dit que tu ne m'avais pas aimé tant que ça. J'ai essayé de t'oublier. Puis j'ai compris que je n'y arriverais pas. Alors je t'ai cherché. J'ai retourné le monde sorcier avant de comprendre que tu n'étais pas là. Que tu avais fuis. Et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que j'avais été le pire des salauds. Que c'est justement parce que tu m'aimais que tu étais parti. Que c'était ma faute. Que par fierté tu avais tout quitté. Pour ne plus avoir à me croiser. Alors j'ai cherché dans le monde moldu. Je t'ai trouvé. J'ai vu dans quel état tu étais. J'ai vu, j'ai lu la souffrance en toi. Mais je ne savais pas comment revenir. Alors j'ai attendu le moment venu. Je me suis dit que Noël serait une bonne idée. J'ai vu que tu aimais ce chanteur. Alors j'ai écouté toutes ses chansons, encore et encore. Je me suis perdu dans ses paroles comme tu t'es perdu dans les siennes. Et je me suis dit que cette chanson, c'était celle pour toi. J'ai été un con, je te suivrais maintenant jusqu'au bout du monde. Cette chanson c'est une extension de mes pensées. Tu es la perfection à mes yeux. Je ferais tout pour toi. Je me suis perdu en cours de route. J'avais peur de cet amour trop fort entre nous. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras. Mais je l'espère de tout cœur. Je t'aime, avec une puissance que je n'aurais jamais cru possible."

Durant tout son monologue je me suis tue. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y croire. Je savais qu'il me mentait, je savais qu'il me quitterait à nouveau. Il n'assumait pas son homosexualité. Il n'assumait pas d'être avec moi tout simplement. Ma peur muette doit se lire sur mon visage car il prend mon visage en coupe.

\- "Lis dans mon esprit Draco"

Et je me fond dans ses pensées. Je me rends compte qu'il a parlé aux Weasley de notre amour. Qu'il a fait une déclaration publique au monde sorcier, et cela depuis des mois. Je ressors de sa tête.

\- "Tu vois, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Et même si je mérite que tu ne me pardonnes pas, j'aimerais tellement que nous soyons à nouveau ensemble mon ange."

J'essaye de résister. Mes lèvres ne se sont toujours pas ouverte depuis que je l'ai vu. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de parler. Son regard se voile de larmes tandis qu'il baisse les yeux.

-" Tu as raison. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. J'ai été heureux de te voir Draco, même si c'est la dernière fois. Je ne viendrais plus t'embêter. Sois heureux."

Il commence à se retourner quand je lui attrape le poignet. Et toute ma haine sort à ce moment-là.

\- "Comment ça soit heureux ? Comment tu crois que je peux être heureux sans toi ? Tu oses dire que tu me regardes depuis un moment ? Tu trouves que j'ai la tête d'un homme heureux ? Je suis malheureux, parce que l'homme que j'aimais m'a tué d'une simple phrase. Tu m'as prouvé encore une fois que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Tu m'as prouvé que je ne valais pas une vie paisible. Que je valais moins que les autres, ces gens que tu ne connaissais pas ! Tes amis ne t'auraient jamais abandonné si tu étais avec moi. Ils t'aiment trop pour ça ! Tu as préféré douter du quand diras-t-on de gens inconnus ! Comment veux tu que je te pardonne pour ça ?"

Et malgré moi, malgré mes paroles je sens que mon corps se rapproche de lui et que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. C'est violent, c'est une tempête. Une tempête souffle dans mon corps. Le feu d'un dragon s'est réveillé. La haine est plus puissante encore que d'habitude. Je bouillonne. J'ai envie de lui faire du mal, mal comme il m'en a fait. Je nous fait transplaner chez moi, comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté de pratiquer la magie. Je dévore ses lèvres, les mords avec violence. Je sens le sang qui fini par perler. Parfait. Ce gout métallique me rend encore plus fou et je déshabille violemment l'homme que je hais plus que ma vie. Je sens qu'il se laisse faire. Je le déteste encore plus pour ça. Qu'il se batte merde. Cela me rend encore plus fou de haine. Je le jette sur le lit et me positionne sur lui. Il me regarde avec ces yeux pleins d'amour qui me rendent fou. Je le prend violemment, sans préparation. Il hurle sous moi. Parfait. Qu'il sente la douleur que ça fait d'être déchiré en deux. Même si sa douleur n'est que physique, elle ne durera pas. Pas comme celle de mon cœur. Je le prend avec des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant. Je sens que nos corps se perlent de sueur. Je sens mon sexe au fond de lui. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de me sentir dans son étroitesse. J'ai sens chaque muscle de son anus autour de mon pénis. Ses gémissements me parviennent. Il prend son pied le con. J'essaye de lui faire du mal et il prend son pied ! Je lui pince les testicules pour qu'il arrête. Il ne doit pas prendre son pied. Je dois me venger. Je dois lui montrer ce qu'est la douleur. Il hurle et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je continue à la buriner. Je sens son sexe qui tape contre mon ventre à chaque fois que je me rapproche de lui. Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens. Ils me hurlent l'amour qu'il a pour moi. Et tout à coup aussi vite qu'elle est venue la haine s'éteint. Mes coups de reins se ralentissent. Ils se font plus langoureux, plus profond. Je me mets à chercher la prostate de mon amant. Je vois qu'il n'ose pas gémir, de peur que je me venge à nouveau. Mais je me met à l'embrasser, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

\- "Je suis désolé Harry … Je t'aime tellement."

Un sourire lumineux s'étale sur son visage pendant qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Un gémissement sort alors de sa bouche et c'est le plus beau son que j'ai entendu depuis des mois. Je continue à lui faire l'amour, doucement, tendrement. Il doit me prendre pour un fou d'être aussi versatile. Mais mon amour pour lui est trop fort, trop puissant. J'ai perdu pied. Ma main agrippe son sexe et je commence à le masturber. Je sens que je vais bientôt venir. Lui aussi perd pied, ses paroles deviennent incompréhensible. Il murmure mon nom dans une litanie sans fin je crois. Il jouit dans ma main et cette sensation de son sperme sur mon corps me fait venir immédiatement. Je m'écroule à côté de lui. Il se tourne vers moi, et replace une mèche blonde sur mon oreille.

\- "Je t'aime Draco."

\- "Ne pars plus jamais. Ne me laisse plus. Je n'en survivrais pas. Dis, tu m'aimeras toujours ?"

Ses yeux se remplissent d'un trop plein d'amour. Et sa voix me fait l'effet d'un serment inviolable.

\- "Always."

* * *

C'est Noël dans deux jours, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette période me rappelle l'amour de Rogue de façon encore plus forte. Je sais que l'attitude de Draco peut paraitre incohérente. Mais les chagrins d'amour nous rendent tous incohérents je crois. J'ai essayé de transmettre cela dans ce texte. J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas.


End file.
